


The Stark Queen

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn bashing, F/M, Sansa bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: What would change if Lord and Lady Stark had an elder daughter that would protect her family with all that she could?





	1. Chapter 1

Juliet's eyes narrowed angrily as the whore Queen insulted her mother yet again, she hated that her Mother and Father had to host the King and his family for a month before they went back to Kings Landing, if was just King Robert It wouldn't be so bad but this time he brought his wife and children, the younger children weren't so bad they were adorable but the oldest boy was a foul, loathsome little cockroach. It was clear as day that the odious boy had inherited the madness that only incest could give. Oh everyone but the King knew that the Heir and his siblings were not of the King's seed but of their Uncle's their Mother's own twin, it was vile and disgusting.

Juliet would make sure her younger sisters were protected from the prince, neither of them would be put into a marriage contract, if there did have to a marriage contract she would suggest the Princess Myrcella and Robb, Myrcella would have to live at Wynterfell and her younger sisters would be safe from Joffery.

Juliet let out a quiet groan when she heard her sister Sansa scream and when she turned around she saw her covered in mashed potatoes and knew exactly who did it. Juliet stood up from her place and scooped up her youngest sister ignoring the little girls struggles, she loved Arya dearly but the girl was just to tomboyish. Juliet opened her bedchamber door and set the little girl down on her bed frowning down at her.

"That was not how young ladies behave." Juliet scolded and defiance flashed in Arya's eyes.

"I am not a lady!" The young girl protested making Juliet sigh.

"You are Arya, no matter how much you fight it you are a Lady. you are the youngest daughter of House Stark, you are of old blood. You shame Father and Mother with your actions and turn your sister against you with your pranks." Juliet said making Arya pout.

"I don't want to be a Lady I want to be a swordswoman." Arya said and Juliet smiled sadly.

" I know Sweetling, but you can't. You will be ten summers old soon and your lessons in being a dutiful wife and mother will begin. You are of Noble birth, if you were commonborn then you would be able to learn sword dancing. You must grow up and accept your place Little wolf, or be miserable forever, I had to put away my childhood dreams of being a midwife, our lot in life is a hard one but must be done. It looks bad on father that he can't control his own daughter." Juliet said running her fingers through her sisters hair.

"Why must we give up our dreams just because we are Nobleborn?" Arya asked quietly as she leaned into her sisters side.

"Our family name is all we have, we hold no lands or titles just our reputation and to a girl of noble birth our reputation is the greatest thing we can honor. Maybe someday it will change so women can become anything they want despite their birth., but for now we must accept our lot thrive in it or we will be miserable thinking of what could've been." Juliet said quietly.

"Now come, let me fix your hair and change your dress." Arya stood up and juliet walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a lovely dress in dark grey and black, she had been saving it for when Arya was old enough to wear it. Juliet helped her sister out of the plain frock she was wearing and into the wool and silk dress and then grabbed a few hairpins from the box on her vanity and pinned her sisters hair up into a braid crown.

"There now you look like a true northern woman." Juliet said pinned the last lock into place. Arya stared at her reflection in awe, she never thought she could be so pretty especially after what Sansa and her friends called her.

" why so shocked, Little Wolf?" Juliet asked. "The blood of House Tully runs through your veins just as much as House Stark's

"Sansa and Jeyne would call me Arya horseface and other mean names that would strike my appearance." Arya said quietly and a low hiss escaped Juliet's throat.

"You have always been beautiful, Sansa just takes after Mother while you and I take after Grandmother Stark. Sansa has let her beauty go to her head and has become mean, I will be talking to her since it seems Mother has not." Juliet said as the two sisters left the bedchamber.

Juli led Arya back to the great hall and led her to her own table that she shared with Robb and their parents ignoring Sansa's look of jealousy. Arya frowned as the people in the hall looked at her and started whispering to each other it made her nervous.

"Do not be afraid Little Wolf, they have just seen your beauty for the first time." Juliet said looking out at the other's and stiffened when she saw Joffrey looking at her sister. "Father, I must talk to you after supper" Juliet said making her Father frown in worry.

"Of course, daughter." Ned said.

Arya calmly started eating her lunch making sure that her manners were just as immpecable as Juliet's, Catelyn frowned wondering just what Juliet had said to Arya to make her willingly dress and act like the Lady she was.

"What a lovely daughter you have Lady Stark though she is quite plain compared to your other daughter." The whore queen said making Catelyn and Ned tense.

"Sansa has more Tully blood in her while Arya and I take after Grandmother Stark,your own children seem to take after the Lannister side I have never seen such golden haired children come from a Baratheon." Juliet said calmly taking a sip of wine from her glass.

Cersei froze as Juliet's comment made her husband look at her with disgust and contempt, she knew she was screwed the secret she had beared since Joffery was born was now out all because of a seventeen year old woman.

Cersei screamed out in anger and drew the dagger she had always hid in her sleeve, Juliet dodged the Queen's attack and kicked out with one slippered foot hitting the Queen's hand and causing the dagger to fly out of her hand.

Juliets's brother and Father got to their feet drawing their swords as they did pointing them at the fallen Queen. Robert angrily stood up and stomped over to Cersei ripping her crown off her head pulling her hair with it.

"I had a suspicion that they were not of my blood but I loved them no less and still love them like they are of House Baratheon, but you Cersei Lannister are Queen no more and your head will be removed from your neck by dawn tomorrow." Robert growled making Juliet turn pale when she saw the devastated looks across Myrcella and Tommen's little faces.

"Please your majesty, think of your children, Cersei is already fallen but her children love their mother, Cersei will never be accepted among the nobles again." Juliet said quietly and dropped to her knees when Robert's furious glare turned on her, lowering her head in subservience.

Robert glared at Ned's daughter before his gaze caught the eyes of his children and his furious eyes softened when he saw the tears in Myrcella's and Tommen's eyes though all he saw in Joffrey's was perverse glee. That worried him but he had more important matters to deal with.

"You are very lucky that Lady Julietta has such a kind heart, you will not beheaded instead you will be stripped of your titles and become a maid in the castle. You will be allowed to have supervised visits with your children once every turn." Robert said and turned his back on the woman which was a mistake. Cersei could not allow herself to becom a lowly maid so she grabbed the dagger that was forgotten on the floor and raised to throw at Robert's back.

Juliet grabbed one of the sharp knives from the table beside and threw it at Cersei, the knife struck the woman in the throat making Cersei drop the dagger she was holding to clutch at her throat trying to stop the river of blood that spilled over her fingers.

There was nothing anyone could do but watch as Cersei drew her last breaths collapsing onto the stone floor as her eyes fluttered shut. Juliet and Catelyn immediately started herding all the children out of the great hall away from the gruesome scene and into one of the sitting rooms. juliet sat Myrcella and Tommen next to her and wrapped her arms around them as they cried for their mother, Juliet started singing a song her own mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

**_"Wild wolf please leave us be, I know you're prowling out from the forest to come steal from me."_ **

Myrcella and Tommen sniffled and leaned closer to Juliet so they could hear the lullaby.

**_"I know your pain, cubs hungry again., but you won't take mine from me."_ **

Catelyn smiled proudly as she watched her daughter comfort the two Lion cubs, she always knew that Juli would be a grand mother and this proved it.

_**"Wild wolf please, why don't you feed from the scraps that I leave?"** _

Arya and Sansa watched their older sister in awe as the two Lannisters cuddled closer to Juliet and their breathing slowed.

**_"I Promise this, if my child you kiss, that's the last thing."_ ** Juliet started humming again as she ran her fingers through Myrcella and Tommen's hair.

"You have a beautiful daughter,Ned." Robert said as he watched Juliet with his children. "Are you finally asking for her hand now that you are no longer married to Cersei?" Ned asked knowing that Robert had been in love with his daughter since she was 15 and he knew that Juli felt the same.

"If she agrees I would be honored to have her as my Queen. I will have to remarry soon and what better wife would I have than the daughter of my closest friend?" Robert said and Ned smiled.

"Juliet, We would like to speak to you." Ned said as Juliet stood up to join her mother.

"Of course Father." Juliet said walking over to her father and the King.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Ned led the way away from the sitting room to his office where he sat behind his desk and had Juliet and Robert sit in the comfortable chairs across from him.

"Robert has asked for your hand in marriage, Juliet. It is up to you if you want to be his queen." Ned said and Juli drew in a shocked breath. She was torn, she wanted so badly to marry Robert for she had loved him since she was 13 years old but she also did want to leave Arya, the poor mite would have no buffer between their mothers overbearing ways and Sansa's cruel words.

"I have one condition, I want Arya to come to Kings Landing with me, Mother just scolds her and doesn't teach her the way she needs and Sansa loves to speak cruelly to her. Arya was so shocked that she was pretty because Sansa called her horseface and other cruel names."Juliet said.

"If Ned and Lady Stark agree I would be honored to have Arya to come with us to Kings Landing. She is bright and headstrong little girl, we need more like her." Robert said and Ned sighed.

"I'll speak with Catelyn, But I will agree to send Arya along, you have been more of a mother to her than a sister and your guidance has tamed the Little wolf, her claws are still sharp but she has learned to pick her battles." Ned said and Juliet blushed at his proud words.

"She just needed someone to believe she could be Headstrong and smart and still be a Lady of nobility." Juliet said "She wanted to learn and be just as talented as Sansa but Mother would get frustrated when she wanted to go riding or spar with Robb and Jon and start scolding her, I love Mother dearly but she was not prepared to raise such a bright and headstrong little girl."

"Will you go get your mother and bring here?" Ned asked and Juliet nodded standing up from her seat.  
Juliet left her father's office and headed back to the sitting room where mother was.  
Catelyn look up as Juli entered the room and frowned when she beckoned her over.

"Father needs to talk to you in his office." Juliet said and Catelyn excused herself and followed heer daughter to her husbands office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Catelyn frowned when she entered Ned's office and saw Robert sitting in a chair and her eyes narrowed when Juliet sat next him.

"Come sit Catelyn, we have much to talk about." Ned said and Cat took the remaining seat.

"Robert has asked for Juliet's hand and she has agreed on one condition." Ned said and Catelyn flushed in anger.

"She will not marry. I need her here with me, she is the only one who can control Arya." Catelyn and Ned glared at her.  
"

And whose fault is that? You never had the patience to teach the Little Wolf." Ned snapped. "Well no matter Juliet's condition was that Arya went with her to Kings Landing."

"What? Why! Arya is happy here she would be miserable in Kings Landing." Ctelyn protested and Juliet sighed.

"The only reason that she isn't miserable here is because I protect her you and Sansa and Sansa's little friends." Juliet said making Catelyn glare.

"And what have I done to make you protect her from me?" Catelyn asked and Juli glared at her mother.

"All you ever do is scold and belittle her whenever she wants a break from her ladylike lessons and wants to ride her pony or pratice swordwielding with Robb and Jon. Arya is not like Sansa who is happy with her lessons in being a Lady, she is more like Great Grandmother Alysandra who wielded a sword to defend Wynterfell from invaders."Juliet said. "You say a Lady does not wield a sword but many Wynterfell Ladies had picked up swords to defend Wynterfell."

"I have already told Juli that Arya can go with her, I have seen how you treat Arya and it stops now." Ned said and Catelyn stood up in anger.

"I see that you have already decided my childrens fate, if you will excuse me, My Lord. Your Grace" Catelyn said and left with a swish of her skirts and the slamming of the Door making the others in the room flinch.

"Well I'm going to be in the Wolf's den for a while." Ned sighed.  
"I am sorry father, I just don't want Arya to be here without me." Juli said bowing her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I am just happy for you my daughter" Ned said standing up from his desk and going over to where Juli and Robert sat.

"I am so happy for both of you I know that you both have loved each other for years but could never act on it." Ned said taking his daughter's hand and placing his other hand on Robert's shoulder. "What are you going to do about Joffery? The rumors of that boy are frightening."

"I do not know yet, I know I'll have to act soon, I'll not allow him to harm Julietta or Arya and especially not Tommen or Myrcella." Robert said.  
"

Why not send him to to the wall? Mayhap it'll knock some sense into him since he'll be heavily watched. If he still acts the same in two years than make him take the Black permanantly." Juliet suggest and Robert looked at his future bride in awe and pride.

"That my dear is an excellent idea." Ned said proudly. 

"I always thought the boy would benefit from going to the wall but wasn't my place to say anything." juliet said demurely folding her hands in her lap.  
Ned smirked at his daughter's bashfullness knowing she was just playing at the dutiful Lady act, Juli was just as smart and headstrong as Arya.

Juli couldn't believe that she was to marry Robert, it was dream she never believed would happen.

"If you'll excuse I'm going back to the children." Juli said standing up from her seat.

"Of course, Juli. you may also tell Sansa and Arya about your engagement and that Arya will be going with you." Ned said making Juliet smirk.

"You just want Sansa to be jealous of Arya." Juli said and Ned laughed.

"I've seen and heard what Sansa does and tells Arya, it is time that the girl learns that not everything involves her." Ned said and Juli curtseyed.

"As you wish." Juli said and left the room.

"If you agree, I'd like the wedding to take place before I go back to Kings Landing in two weeks, I know it's fast but this is something I've wanted for many years." Robert said and Ned nodded.

"I have no complaints, but we'll have to ask Juliet. She may want a few months before marrying."Ned said and Robert agreed.

"Take care of her and love her until your final breath, she is my greatest treasure." Ned said

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her happy." Robert said and the two clasped arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Juliet entered the sitting room with a happy smile on her lips that quickly turned into a frown when she saw Arya with tears streaking down her face Sansa looming over her with cruel words leaving her lips.

"You are worthless and ugly, you will never be anything and no one would ever love such a horsefaced woman, I will be a married to a lord someday and you will still be here, playing at being a knight and smelling of horses." Sansa said enjoying the tears that flowed down Arya's face.

"Sansa Stark!" Juliet snapped as she swiftly walked over to her sisters, her grey eyes flashing with anger.  
Juliet immediately wrapped her arms around Arya glaring at Sansa with cold eyes.

"You are a very cruel child, Sansa. You have let your beauty go to your head, I will be talking to Father about this. You better pray he doesn't send you to the Silent Sisters." Juliet said and Sansa paled in fear and anger.

"What about her! She always talks about stupid things and plays pranks on me." Sansa said pointing at the sobbing Arya.  
"Talking about what she loves is not stupid and the only reason she pranks you is because you start it first, what you do is more hurtful than whatever prank she come up with." Juliet Snapped.

"What I said was all true." Sansa said defensively making Juliet shake her head."

"I am so glad Arya will be coming with me to King's Landing if she stays here with only you and Mother She may just jump off the tower." Juliet said and Sansa froze while Arya looked up at Juliet in shock and hope.

"What are you talking about? Is father going away?" Sansa asked and Juliet shook her head.

"I am to marry Robert and I am talking Arya with me when we leave. I will not leave her here." Juliet said and frowned when excitement flashed in Sansa's eyes.

"Oh I can't wait, I've always wanted to go to the city." Sansa said clapping her hands.

"I'm afraid dear sister that you will not be coming with us." Juliet said and Arya giggled in happiness, she was so glad that she would be finally be escaping Sansa.

"W-why not? Father would let me go if you asked him." Sansa tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I am not asking Father if you can come with because I do not want you to come." Juliet said. "I am taking Arya with me to get her away from her Cruel and childish sister."  
Sansa sobbed and ran out of the room making Arya sigh in relief.

"Am I really going to King's Landing?" Arya asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't have told Sansa unless it was true." Juliet said and Arya squealed hugging her older sister tightly.

"You have to be on your best behavior though, your actions will be reflected onto the King." Juliet murmured.

"I know, I can be just as good a Lady as you, I just felt that why should I try if all Mother did was Scold and all Sansa did was speak horrible things." Arya said making Juliet laugh.

"Just remember to still be the Little Wolf I love, we'll have to have spines of steel to survive in Kings Landing." Juliet said making Arya smile.

Arya was glad that she wouldn't have to completely change, she still loved to ride her pony and spar with her brothers, she would have ask the King if she could have lessons in sword-wielding.

"I will talk to Robert about continuing your Lessons, all Ladies should know how to wield a blade be it dagger or sword." Juliet said. "Now where did the little lions go?"

"Their Septa took them to their rooms to rest, the poor things were inconsolable." Arya said making Juliet sigh.

"Cersei's pride was more important to her than her own children and now they suffer for it." Juliet said her heart hurting for the little mites.

"What will happen to them since they are not the King's trueborn children?" Arya asked.

"They are my children even if they aren't blood, Tommen will be my heir unless Juliet and I become blessed with our own." Robert said from the doorway and came into the room sitting next to Juliet.

"Not Joffery? He's the oldest boy." Arya asked in confusion.

"Joffery will be going to the wall for two years and may go back after he returns." Robert said and Arya looked up at him.

"He gutted one Rickon's cats, I caught him but didn't say anything because Cersei would've never believed me when I asked him why he would such a thing he said he wanted to see the kittens it was carrying. I had to lie to Rickon and tell him that one of the hunting dogs got it." Arya said making both Juliet and Robert pale.

"He will not return from the wall, I will tell the Night Commander to make him have an unfortunate accident, I may not be able to publicly execute him but I can make sure he never returns." Robert said but Juliet shook her head.

"Death would be to good for him, I say unman him and make him take the black that would be the ultimate punishment." Juliet said and smirked when Arya agreed with her.

"You will make a grand queen, and your sister a great Princess." Robert said.

"A Princess? I'm going to be a Princess?" Arya asked in awe.

"Of course, you will be the Queen's sister." Robert said.

"Oh wait until Sansa hears about this!" Arya said excitedly making Juliet laugh.

"She will be green with envy, she always thought she would be the one to marry well." Juliet said.

"I've something to ask you." Robert said seriously and Juliet looked at him with curiosity.

"I wish to be married before I go back to Kings Landing so I can take you and Arya with me, I just sent the raven's announcing Cersei's death and our engagement." Robert said and Juliet nodded.

"If that is what you wish I have no problem with it, Sansa will be insufferable so leaving as fast as we can would be the best option." Juliet said and Arya bounced happily before pausing.

"Your Grace? May I continue my Sword-wielding lessons once we get to Kings Landing?" Arya asked and Robert laughed.  
"Of course you may, Little Wolf." Robert said making Arya squeal and hug him.

Robert hugged the little girl back amused that the she-wolf wasn't afraid of him.

"Nymeria will have to come with us of course." Juliet said and grinned when Robert looked at her in confusion.

Arya giggled and whistled sharply grinning when the sound of pawsteps entered the sitting room.

Robert looked over to where the pawsteps came from and froze when he saw a large beautiful direwolf walking towards them.

"All of us have Direwolves, your grace." Juliet said and also whistled making a large Pitch black wolf get up from where it was lying in the corner.

"This is Shadow." Juliet said as she buried her hands in her wolves ruff.

"Oh, you two will liven up the castle." Robert said petting both DireWolves.

"Arya and I must get ready for supper if you'll excuse us, Your Grace." Juliet said standing up.

"Of course, I'll see you later." Robert said and Arya and Juliet left the room.

"I have something for you, it's in my room." Juliet said leading her sister to her Bedchamber.

Arya wondered what Juliet had for her and silently hoped it would be another pretty dress.

Juliet closed the door behind them and went over to a chest that sat in the corner of the room, she opened the lid and dug around in it before straightening up and shaking out a gorgeous pale blue silk with black lace gown.

"When you turned nine I had dresses and cloaks made for you in hope for the day that you would show that you could take care of your clothes." Juliet said.

"I would try so hard to keep my dresses clean and tear free but they would always get caught on the brambles in the woods or mud splattered because Robb and Jon run everywhere." Arya said as she took off the dress she was wearing and Juliet helped put on the new one.

"I have had many a dress ruined because of Robb and Jon." Juliet said making sure Arya's hair was still tucked up into the braid crown.  
Juliet moved away from her sister and to her wardrobe taking out her favorite purple gown, she undid the laces on the black gown she was wearing and took it off shivering slightly before putting on the purple dress and lacing it tightly, she crossed over to the mirror on her vanity and checked her hair before slipping on a pair of silver heeled slippers.

"Come along Arya, hold your head high, you are a she-wolf of wynterfell and a future Stag." Juliet said and Arya stood straight with her head held high and the two sisters left the room arm in arm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When the two sisters entered the Great Hall all eyes turned on them, unbeknownst to Juliet and Arya while the girls had been getting ready Ned and Robert had announced Juliet's and Robert's engagement and that Arya would be leaving for Kings Landing too.

Catelyn sat up on the dais with her Husband and the King with a cold and angry look on her normally pretty face, Juliet sighed and led her sister over to the two seats that were usually held for her and Robb but Robb had decided to sit with Bran and Rickon. 

Arya sat next to her sister and turned her head when she heard Sansa's angry gasp.

Sansa had always wanted to sit on the dais with her siblings and parents but was told she was too young, that she had to be at least fifteen before she could sit there, she was furious that Arya was allowed to sit next to Juliet and even more angry when she noticed the new dress Arya was wearing. Sansa had always been spoiled more than her siblings and it taught her that she was more important than Arya or Juliet, what she didn't know was that Juli was her father's favorite and that her mother had mostly spoiled her since her other two daughters prefered to be outside than to sit inside and do needlework.

Juliet sent a sweet smile to Robert before sitting down and placing her napkin in her lap smiling when she saw Arya copying her movements.

"You look very pretty, Arya." Robert said making Arya blush.

"Thank you, your grace." Arya said looking down at her plate. 

Juliet laughed quietly before passing her sister the platter of meat she was holding.

Arya took the platter and put a few pieces of the meat on her plate and handed it to her Father who smiled at her when he took it. Ned was proud of Juliet for taking Arya under her wing and protecting her from her mother and sister, he knew how Catelyn treated the little She-Wolf but could only help to a certain point, Catelyn could have a temper with the fury of a thousand suns and even though he loved his children greatly he also didn't want to deal with Catelyn's anger.

Arya quietly ate the food on her plate shocking most of the people in the hall, usually, the girl would inhale her food and dash off to the stables or archery range. Arya was determined to not disappoint Juliet or Robert so she acted like the highborn lady she was.

Juliet smiled proudly as she ate her own dinner and quietly conversed with Robert about the plans for the wedding.

"What wedding?!" Joffery snarled from beside Myrcella and Tommen. 

"I will be marrying Juliet tomorrow, that way she and Arya will join in us when we return to King's Landing." Robert said and Joffery scowled.

"Why are you marrying her?" Joffery said glaring at Juli.

"I've loved her since she was fifteen but had to stay married to your mother." Robert said making Juli blush.

"You little whore, you caused my Mother's death and then sink your sluttish claws into my father?" Joffery hissed and the King and Juli glared at him with hate.

"How dare you talk like that to your future queen! I am so glad that Lord Stark's brother has agreed to take you to the wall." Robert said making Joffery pale.

"B-but I am your heir father I cannot be sent to the wall." Joffery stuttered.

"You are no longer my heir, Tommen is. you will take the black permanently and never return to King's Landing or Casterly Rock, you are banished." Robert said finality in his voice.

"You cannot do this! I am your heir!" Joffery screamed making the other guests in the hall look at him in disgust.

"No longer are you, my Heir, I have heard of your depraved and sickening ways, you have the madness of inbreeding coursing through your veins, I cannot leave my kingdom to a sick man like you." Robert said standing up and looming over Joffery.

"Mycella and Tommen have the same blood coursing through their veins but you're not doing anything to them!" Joffery screamed making the two cubs flinch.

"They have never done anything to deserve anything but my love and pride, they may have full Lannister blood but they are still my children no matter who their birth father is." Robert snarled making Myrcella and Tommen smile through their tears.

Joffery let out a scream of rage and unsheathed a sharp dagger that he had kept hidden, the minute he raised it the Kings guards grabbed his arms forcing him to drop the dagger and also forcing him to his knees.

"I will not kill you, you do not deserve death instead you will be unmanned and sent to take the black, you will never see us again for the rest of your pathetic life." Robert said coldly and turned his back on him.

Robert returned to the dais and sat next to his soon to be bride who had a happy smirk upon her lips.

"Happy, My Dear?" Robert teased and turned a bright smile to him

"Immensely. I now don't have to worry about him going after my siblings or Myrcella and Tommen." Juliet said quietly and Robert's eyes softened.

"They will be safe. I swear it." Robert said before picking up his cutlery and resuming his dinner.

Once the King had resumed eating the rest in the Great Hall followed his actions and soon the noise of multiple conversations flooded the room as if nothing had ever happened.

Aria laughed at something her sister had said and froze when she saw Sansa glaring at her with more hate than he ever had received from her before.

Aria was sad that her sister seemed to hate her but that was not her fault, Sansa's issues were her own fault Aria had done nothing to her that Sansa hadn't started, yes Aria may have been more physical in her revenge but that was because she didn't have the heart to use such cutting words that Sansa had. No matter what Sansa had said Aria refused to stoop to her level instead she did pranks that would annoy and not harm.

Sansa may not have been physical with her but her words hurt more than a bruise or cut would have, Sansa targeted her insecurities, using her words to strike against her appearance or her intelligence for that she would never forgive her.

Aria had once looked up to Sansa and wished to be close to her but once Sansa had started receiving compliments at how pretty she was and how much she was like her mother, Sansa had turned cruel letting her beauty go to her head, and now Aria had finally risen above her, She was going to King's Landing and going to be a Princess and someday she would marry a Prince or a High Lord while Sansa would be at Winterfell and would be Lucky to even wed one of the Lords of the North.

Sansa had been stupid and complained about Aria in front of other girls her own age that she did not know, the girls had been visiting for a fortnight sent by their Father's or brothers to scope out the Stark Daughters and see if they were good to be offered marriage contracts.

Before Juli accepted Robert's proposal she and Aria had been in the running for most of the contracts, Sansa had one or two interested in her but only because she had Tully and Stark blood running through her veins while Juli and Aria were being chosen for their headstrong nature and the ability to stand firm for what they believed in, the Lords that were considering them believed they would bring great honour to their houses.

Now only Aria would be in the running but it would harder now that Robert had taken her under his wing now only the best Prince or Lord would be good enough for Aria. Sansa would be hard-pressed to find a good husband and even then it may not be in Westros but one of the neighboring countries since the girls she had complained to were from houses all over Westros.

One of the many rules of polite society was that a sister or brother would always be happy for their sibling's rise in status even if they had rivalry between them especially between sisters. 

Aria was saddened for her sister's fate even though she didn't like her she still loved her and she prayed that her sister would find happiness. 

Aria jumped when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. she turned to see Juliet looking at with sadness in her eyes.

"She'll be alright, this is a hard lesson for her but I believe she'll fight through it. It may take some time but she'll learn she has no choice." Juli said quietly as she watched Sansa leave the Great Hall in tears.

"I may not like her but I wish her happiness." Aria said quietly making Juli smile.

"So do I, Little sister. So do I." Juli said and the two returned to their dessert, content to continue polite conversation and leave all thoughts of their sister at the back of their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has a small lemon towards the end of chapter, nothing to explicit but definitely for mature readers. There is a warning of when it starts so just skip the rest of the chapter if you do not read to read the lemon.

Chapter 4:  
Juliet hummed as she brushed out her hair as she got ready for bed, she couldn't believe that so much had happened in one day but she was happy she would finally get to be with the man she loved and her little She-Wolf would finally be allowed to thrive.

  
Juliet had always worried what would happen to Arya when Juliet married and left Winterfell, Arya would have no buffer between Catelyn and Sansa. She knew that her father would try his best but he would cave to Catelyn not wanting to invoke her fury upon him and with Sansa well she was always his little princess never wanting to punish her or ay no to her demands and thus spoiling her to the point where she was insufferable.  
Juli sighed and set down her hairbrush staring at her reflection, she didn't know what Robert saw in her but it certainly wasn't her beauty, her nose was too thin, her eyes too far apart and her top lip was slightly bigger than the bottom the only thing that she considered her one beauty was her raven black hair that tumbled down her back in a mass of curls.

  
While Sansa had gotten most of the Tully blood that flowed in their veins Juliet and Arya had gotten more of the Stark blood. Stark women were not considered beautiful they were more prided on their quick minds and their strong wills. Many had picked up a sword or bow to defend Winterfell while Tully women were more than happy to leave the fighting to their menfolk.

  
That was why when Arya or Juliet picked up a sword or bow Catelyn went on a rampage while Ned looked on proudly, Arya loved the sword while Juliet was quite proficient with the bow and arrow. Ned once commented one day that she once looked like her great Grandmother who once defended Winterfell from raiders when her husband had been called away to a skirmish on his borders.

  
Juliet was proud to be compared to her Stark ancestors, she had grown up reading the legends of how they saved their home and children from many different dangers, all wielding a weapon of some kind.

  
She had no interest in reading about the Tully women in her lineage, all had sequestered themselves and children away with needlework and while their guards fought and lost their lives trying to protect them they spent hours safe and coddled in hidden chambers.

  
She thought that a true lady would do anything to protect her home and family even if it meant picking up sword and shield.  
A quiet knock startled Juliet from her thoughts and she wrapped herself in her furlined robe before opening her chamber door to find Arya standing there.  


"Come in little Wolf." Juli said quietly letting Arya slip past.  


"I couldn't sleep, I was too excited about everything." Arya said cuddling under the thick blankets as Juliet snuffed out her candles before jumping into bed beside her sister.  


"I know what you mean, I never imagined that so much could happen in one day and now I'll be married tomorrow." Juliet said and Arya looked at her in shock.  


"I thought you were marrying in a few days not tomorrow!" Arya exclaimed.  


"we were but after you went to bed, Father, Robert and I discussed it and decided that it would be best to marry tomorrow and then get everything ready for the trip to King's Landing." Juliet said

"Everyone is pretty much here already so we have the correct amount of guests, I don't need a new dress I already have a lovely one I haven't worn yet and the gardens just bloomed so I'll have flowers."  


"I always thought you wanted a big grand wedding not a last minute one with limited resources." Arya said thoughtfully.  


"Hmm I did but I'm happy having a small wedding and there's always the coronation ball to look forward too." Juliet said and Arya gulped.  


"I'm going to be introduced to court as a Princess aren't I?" Arya asked suddenly nervous.  


"Yes my dear you are, Robert has decided to sponsor you so he has made you a Princess, as the future queen's sister you will have all the privileges as a true born Princess, Robert will not marry you until you are ready and only to the best House." Juliet said and Arya looked up at her sharply.  


"And if I never wish to marry?" Arya asked making her sister look at her with disapproval.  


"If you do not wish to marry you will not be forced to but do not harden your heart against the possibility of marriage and children, you are nine years old to young to completely disregard marriage." Juliet said making Arya scowl she hated being told what to do but she had to admit that her sister had point, she was too young to write marriage out of her life she didn't know how she would feel ten or twenty years down the road.  


Juliet started humming and Arya could feel her eyes start to feel heavy until they closed completely and her breathing deepened as she fell into sleep.  


Juli smiled and kissed Arya on her forehead before she herself fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juliet stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that the woman in the mirror was her. She was wearing her new dress made from layers and layers of the lightest silk you could imagine, her bodice had small stones dotted across and cinched tight at the waist and her sleeve was so long that almost reached the ground.  
Her mother had surprised her with it in the early morn apparently she had been working on it all night, the dress had once been single skirted with no bodice but now it been turned into a wedding dress fit for a queen.

  
Arya had a new dress too made from the leftover yards of silk and satin that had been used to make Juliet's dress. She looked every inch of the highborn Lady she was.  
Arya and Juliet got ready together since Arya would be Juliet's Maid of Honor, Arya was honored she had thought that Sansa would have the honor since she was still Juliet's sister despite her horrible temperament but no Sansa was only a witness sentenced to sit with the others while Ayra would stand next to her father and older brother while Juliet said her vows.

  
"Are you ready Arya?" Juliet's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see her sister standing in front of her.  
Arya's breath caught when she saw her sister in her wedding finery, she looked beautiful.  


"You are so beautiful, Juliet, Robert will fall to his knees." Arya said making her normally composed sister blush.  
"You look very beautiful too, Arya." Juliet said and Arya spun around to catch her reflection in the floor length mirror.  


Arya stared in shock, her dress had been cinched tight at the waist showing off her developing curves, her normally tangled mess she called hair had been brushed until it shone and pinned up in an elaborate braid crown that she had no hope of ever recreating. Her face had been painted lightly with the smallest touch of rouge and lip paint to brighten her usually pale face and Black Khol around her eyes to give a smoky appearance. All in all, she looked nothing like her usual unkempt self.  


"Come Arya." Juliet said softly as she held her chamber door open.  


"It's time already?" Arya asked in surprise.  


"Yes, we must get to the Great Hall." Juliet said as she led the way to the Great Hall.  


When the reached they double doors, Ned was standing in front of the doors and soft music could be heard from behind the doors.  


"You look beautiful, my daughters." Ned said smiling softly at his oldest and youngest daughters.  
"Thank you, father." Juliet said accepting his kiss on her cheek.

  
"You will enter first Arya and then we will follow." Ned said as Juliet tucked arm inside his own.  
Ayra took a deep and when Ned nodded his head the guards opened the doors.  


Arya stepped forward slowly and methodically making her way down the length of The Hall, the tables had been removed and the benches had been situated so that there was a long aisle between them where a long white stain rug had been rolled down the aisle.

  
"Don't trip, don't trip" Arya chanted in her head and sighed in relief when she reached the end of the aisle.

  
She stepped to the side and turned to face the doors as Ned and Juliet walked down the aisle.  
Arya could hear Robert's sudden gasp and smirked inwardly, she knew that He had been blindsided at Juliet's beauty. Her happiness showed on her face making her glow, her dress complimented her form and her facepaint was tastefully done accentuating her lips and eyes.

  
Arya knew that she and Juliet would not be considered beautiful but she also knew that they were pretty, they had to much Stark blood and not enough of Tully, Sansa was the lucky one she had gotten all of the beauty that Tully women possessed.

  
Juliet reached the end of Aisle accepting Ned's kiss upon her cheek as he placed her hand in Robert's.  
Robert and Juliet clasped hands as they faced each other and at Ned's nod they started the vows of the old gods.  


"Father. Smith. Warrior. Maiden. Mother. Crone. Stranger.  
I am yours  
&  
You are Mine.  
From this day. Till the end of my days."

  
Robert kissed Juliet joyfully at the last word and after they pulled apart he slid a gold and ruby band onto her finger while she slid a simple gold band onto his finger.  
They would have a proper wedding in The Faith of the Seven once they were settled in King's Landing but for now, the simple vows of the Old Gods would work just as well. Making Juliet Robert's official queen and legitimizing their child if they were lucky enough to conceive on their wedding night.

  
Robert gently took off the simple silver circlet she wore on her head and replaced it with a delicate gold and emerald encrusted crown.

  
"This is Julietta Alysandra formerly of house Stark, My wife, and your new Queen!" He boomed and the hall Exploded into applause and cheers, the people of the north had always adored the eldest Stark daughter and was proud to see that a Northern woman was now their Queen.

  
"I also claim Arya Lyanna Stark as my Foster-Daughter she shall be Named Princess Arya Lyanna Stark of House Baratheon and is your new Princess." Robert said pulling Arya to stand next to him and Juliet.

  
The Hall was in silence for a few beats before the cheers and clapping started anew they did not expect the usually wild girl to be claimed as Daughter by the King but it was a happy occasion nonetheless.

  
Arya beamed as her people cheered for her, while she loved Winterfell with all her heart she had never wanted to stay there forever she was happy to go to a new place with new experiences and she knew that with her sister by her side she would know how to act with behavior fitting a Princess.

  
Juliet smiled softly at her happy sister she was glad that Arya had finally got something that was her own, as the youngest daughter she was usually lumped in with Juliet or Sansa but now Arya had finally risen above Sansa and was on her way to make her place in this world.

  
Robert grinned widely as she gently placed a Silver and ruby tiara upon Arya's head crowning her as Princess.  
Ned looked on proudly as his favorite daughters were crowned Queen and Princess, he couldn't believe how far they had come and Arya was only nine going on ten while Juliet was seventeen almost eighteen.

  
They were so young but so mature though he supposed they would have had to grow at a young age to able to deal with Catelyn and Sansa.  
Catelyn looked on with a cold expression she had made Juliet's wedding dress but only because it would reflect badly on House Stark if she married the King in a simple white dress she did not approve of her marriage and she most definitely did not approve of Arya becoming a princess a title she thought Sansa deserved more than Arya.  
Arya was too wild and outgoing while Sansa was demure and polite eager to stay inside and practice her needlework and dancing while Arya ran through the woods with her direwolf and muddied her skirts and stockings.

  
Catelyn didn't know how to raise Arya, she had no experience dealing with tomboyish girls she had been raised to sit inside, to never run and dirty her clothing to always speak politely and respectfully, to always do needlework and never even imagine the thought of picking up a weapon.

  
Arya and Juliet were Stark women through and through, both had training with the sword and bow though Arya had just started her lessons with the sword. Juliet was more inclined with the bow able to shoot a rabbit from 100 yards from her.

  
Catelyn had been dismayed when she found out Ned had allowed their daughters to wield a sword and shoot a bow, but he explained that all Stark women knew how to defend their hearth and home if needed so he would allow his daughters to learn to use a weapon, he tried to teach Sansa to but the girl refused saying the true ladies would never pick up a sword, ,or her remark, she was sent to bed without supper for she insulted her ancestors but Catelyn snuck her a piece of Crusty bread and a bowl of hot and hearty stew.

  
Juliet looked over at her mother and shook her head sadly at her dour expression she felt sad that her pride was more important than being happy for her daughters who had risen above their station and was now Queen and Princess.

  
She hoped that someday her mother would come to her senses and be there for her especially if she was Blessed enough to become pregnant with Robert's child, she would need her mother after all the woman had birthed five children, she well experienced with childbirth. 

  
Juliet shook all thoughts of her mother and turned her attention to her new husband looked at her with soft and fond eyes. Juliet loved the peaceful and joyful expression on Arya's face as the Northern people she had grown up with came to congratulate her on her rise in status.

  
Juliet thanked her own wellwishers as she circled the room as the servants pushed the benches to the sides of the room making space for a dance floor, she laughed as Robert picked her and spun her around before setting her down and twirling her around the room.

  
Music started playing and Robert and Juliet led the first dance of many that day.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Juliet sat down in her seat on the dais with a relieved sigh, it felt like she had danced the whole day even though it was only five dances, she was blissfully happy as Robert danced with Arya she was glad that Robert had taken the Little Wolf under his wing. It was only a couple of days since Arya met Robert for the first time and they had gotten along like a barn on fire.

  
"Are you happy, my dear?" Ned asked from his set beside her.

  
"Very, thank you father for accepting his proposal." Juliet said kissing him on the cheek.  
"You are very welcome. I knew you two would be very happy together." Ned said as they watched the dancing.

  
Arya ran up to the table bright-eyed and redfaced.

  
"Come on Juliet King Robert had never the Bride's Dance!" she exclaimed and Juliet's eyes widened.

  
Every Northern girl from the moment they could walk was taught The Bride's Dance, every new bride would do the dance for their husband it was a symbol of how they promised to love and obey their husband and never intentionally cause him hurt.

  
Juliet stood up from the dais and followed her sister to the center of the room everyone fell silent as Juliet knelt down her skirts flowing around her and her head down.  
Once the gentle and haunting music started she raised her head and stood up gracefully, she took three quick step forward and curtsied to her husband before spinning around and curtsied to her Father and Mother. 

  
She twirled and spun and leaped until she was right in front of Robert again and she curtsied one last time before straightening up and kissing his cheek.

  
"That was beautiful, I'm honored you did that." Robert said making Juliet beam, she didn't dare try to speak yet she was still trying to catch her breath.

  
Robert bent down until his lips were right by her ear.

  
"I think it's time to retire to our chambers, my dear and leave this rest of the party to the guests." Robert whispered making Juliet blush. She knew exactly what he wanted and it made her excited and very nervous.

  
Robert straightened up, took Juliet's hand and whistled sharply causing the music to die and the guest look over at them.

  
"Thank for such a Joyous party but Juliet and I must retire but please continue the festivities!" Robert said and led Juliet out the great hall. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~small Lemon warning!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When they reached the Bedchamber Juliet would now share with Robert, he opened the door and swept Juliet up into his arms carrying her over the threshold.  
He looked at with lust filled eyes as she boldly started undoing the laces to her dress, he shut the door and turned around to see her dress fall to the floor in a puddle of silk and satin leaving her clad in only a thin shift that left nothing to the imagination.

  
He silently disrobed and smirked when he took off his smallclothes and Juliet's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red.

  
Robert walked toward her and gripped her by her waist as he sat on the bed, he lifted her up until she was straddling his lap.

  
Juliet shivered as he slowly undid the laces that held her shift closed and let out a gasp as he cupped her bare breasts running his thumbs over her nipples as he did.

  
He bent his head and lapped at one of her nipples before capturing it fully into his mouth and suckling gently making Juliet throw her head back and moan loudly.

  
Robert lifted her shift over her head leaving her as naked as the day she born and with one hand cupped her sex rubbing his thumb over the small nub hidden inside her folds.

  
Juliet shuddered as feelings she had never felt before flooded her senses as Robert coaxed her into her first orgasm of her life and the first of many that night.  



	5. Chapter: 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you do not like Catelyn or Sansa Bashing than you may not want to read any more of this story, it'll be a long time before their behaviors change. I absolutely hated Catelyn and loathed Sansa until seasons 6 and 7.
> 
> Also I know that middle names are never mentioned in the books or show but two names don't have the same power so middle names will be used.
> 
> Arya Lyanna Stark  
> Sansa Lysa Stark  
> Robb Brandon Stark  
> Bran Hoster Stark  
> Rickon Edmure Stark  
> Jon Snow(Aegon Rhaegar Targaryen)
> 
> Jon's true name won't be used for awhile, since certain events have to happen before he'll fine out his lineage.

                                                                            **Chapter 5:**

  
Juliet's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun filtered through the shutters on the windows, she sat up and stretched before leaning back against the pillows with a happy sigh.

  
She couldn't believe how wonderful her wedding night had been, Robert had been a gentle and attentive lover making sure she was comfortable and that she had crested first before he had spilled inside her. She was a little sore but nothing that would keep her from going about her day, the way her mother had talked it seemed like she would feel horrible and not be able to get of bed the next day.

  
Juliet thought that maybe the reason why Catelyn had said such things once she had flowered was because she wanted to scare Juliet off of lying with a man before she was married thus ruining her reputation and bringing shame to House Stark.

  
She silently hoped that she would become with child from the night before though she knew it sometimes didn't happen that fast.

  
Juliet pushed away the bedcovers and got out of bed walking over to the metal tub that her maids had put into the room an hour before, she tested the water before climbing relaxing against the back with a blissful sigh.

  
Juliet laid there with her eyes closed for a few minutes before picking up the cloth and started to wash herself cleaning away ythe evidence of the night prior. Once she was washed she climbed out of the tub and dried off before going over to the wardrobe.

  
She quickly dressed in a simple lavender colored dress that had short sleeves and a lowcut neckline, she wouldn't have worn something like it without a bodice but she was married now she could wear such things and not be gossiped about. She left her hair undone and put on a pair of black fur trimmed boots before leaving the bedchamber and walking to the great hall.

  
When she entered the room she noticed that it was empty except for her family, husband and stepchildren, she was a little surprised but assumed the other guests were probably sleeping off the drink from the night before.

Juliet was glad she had only drank one cup of mulled wine, it would've been horrifying if her wedding night had to have been postponed because she was to drunk to lie with her husband.

  
"Are you well,my dear?" Robert asked as she took her seat next to him.

  
"I feel fine, darling." Juliet said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

  
"I am glad." Robert said and conversation stopped as they concentrated on eating their breakfast.

  
Catelyn sipped her cup of tea looking coldly over at her eldest daughter, she couldn't believe that she had actually been able to come to breakfast when she had her wedding night she wasn't able to even get out of the bed let alone walk down to the morning meal.

  
Ned frowned at Catelyn and nudged with his foot, glaring at her when she startled and looked at him, he shook his head firmly and watched as her face blanked of all emotion until it was as smooth as stone. He rolled his eyes and turned back to watching his family.

  
Sansa was eating quietly while her friend Jeyne tried to draw her into conversation but Ned had forbidden her to talk with her friends for a week, he was tired of her spoiled attitude and he knew he was partially responsible but he would now correct her behavior before she ruined any hope of a marriage contract.

Arya was sitting next to the Princess Myrcella and the two were chattering away like they had known each other their whole lives, he was glad to see his youngest daughter making friends with a girl her own age, he knew that it was hard for Arya to be so strongwilled and tomboyish and not be accepted for who she was, he supposed that the only ones who loved her for who she was and not try to change who she was to fit a perfect mold was him and Juliet even Robb and Jon tried to make her slow down and be more of a Lady.

Ned knew that Arya was the complete likeness of her great-grandmother Alysandra, he didn't remember much from his own memories but from the books about his family had written she was just as strongwilled and fierce as Arya. One of his favorite stories about Alysandra was when she had rallied her maids and friends and defended Winterfell from pillagers when the menfolk were away hunting.

He had no doubt if placed in the same situation that Arya would do the same.

Arya looked up to see Ned looking at her and she flashed a beaming smile at him before continuing her conversation with Myrcella.

Julietta smiled when she saw Arya in conversation with the younger girl, She was happy that her sister was finally coming out of her shell and actually speaking to another girl close in age.

  
She understood that Arya had trouble relating to other girls her age since Arya was more into Swordplay and Horse riding that Needlework and Reading, Julietta had felt the same way growing up and had chafed under Catelyn's overbearing ways, her only solace was her father who would spirit her away from her dull needlework and teach her the ways of the bow and arrow.

She wondered why he had changed and had hardly done the same for Arya who was so much like the woman he admired in the Stark stories.

The only explanation she could think of was that Catelyn had given him grief over Juli's own training that he hadn't wanted to go through the same thing with Arya.

Sansa was a lost cause, she had more Tully in her than Stark and had embraced her mother's lessons wholeheartedly, becoming the perfect lady.

However, a perfect lady was not what the North wanted they wanted women with spines of steel and ones that spoke their minds, women who would not be afraid to defend home and hearth if needed. Unless Sansa changed she was doomed to a marriageless life or one far away from her family and to a poorer House.

  
Julieta shook her head and decided she did enough worrying about Sansa, she loved the girl but she had already wasted her time trying to get the girl to grow up, she knew that it wasn't all Sansa's fault for the way she acted, Catelyn had most of the blame, spoiling and coddling Sansa and Even their father was to blame for a small part by always deferring to Catelyn and never making his punishments stick.

  
Juli sighed and turned her attention back to her new husband who was discussing the journey to Kings Landing with Ned.

  
"I know it's short notice but I would like to leave in two days time if it's too soon for Julieta and Arya they can come in a weeks time." Robert said making Juli clear her throat and draw his attention to her.

  
I and Arya can be ready in two days time, the servants are already packing our trunks and whatever we can't bring now can be sent for later." Juli said softly.

  
Arya, having heard everything turned in her seat and nodded enthusiastically before going back to her conversation with Myrcella, which was about dolls of all things.

Arya wasn't adverse to dolls, she quite liked them but Sansa would get jealous of the dolls Ned would give her and would break them making Arya take the blame, and so Ned stopped giving them to Arya stating that if she couldn't take care of them than she couldn't have any. Juli would make her ones out of soft cloth and buttons but it wasn't the same as the delicate and beautiful dolls she used to get.

  
"If it is what Juli and Arya wish, I am fine with it. I know that you have announce your new marriage to the court." Ned said ignoring Catelyn's burning glare.

  
"Thank you, dear friend. I wish we could stay longer but there so many things to put in order." Robert said inclining his head in thanks.  
"Then maybe you should've waited before marrying my daughter and adopting my youngest girl." Catelyn muttered snidely thinking she had talked to low to be heard but froze when a hush fell over the table.

  
"Catelyn!" Ned hissed in anger making her pale. "I have had enough, you will go to our bedchamber now and wait for me. You forget your place, _Wife_!"

  
Catelyn stood up shakily and bobbed a small curtsy to The King before fleeing the Great Hall.

  
"Forgive her, My King. She forgets her place." Ned said.

  
"All is forgiven but I would suggest making sure she remembers who she was talking to." Robert said displeasure in his tone.

  
"Father, I never said anything because it was not my place, but you must get Mother back into place. If Robert wasn't such a good friend of yours she could've been executed on the spot for how she talked." Julietta said.

  
"I know, Little Raven. I know." Ned sighed.

He wished he had never married Catelyn but Honor had demanded he marry his late brother's betrothed, he had loved her, it was hard not to, after six Children and 18 years together but it had died when he realized how she treated his beloved Daughters Julietta and Arya and doted and coddled Sansa.

  
"If you'll excuse, I have a wife to talk to." Ned said excusing himself and leaving the Great Hall.

  
"I have a feeling that Mother and Father's marriage may be dissolved if she does not change."Arya said making the other's look at her. Sansa's face turned red in anger and she stood up suddenly.

  
"This is all your fault, you horse-faced Hoyden! If you weren't so boyish then Mother and Father wouldn't be fighting." Sansa spat and a gasp escaped Juli's lips at the foul words that Sansa spoke.

  
"Sansa Lysa Stark! How dare you speak such words to your sister, go to your chambers this instant!" Juli said standing up from her seat.

  
"I don't have to listen to you! You aren't Mother!" Sansa exclaimed but flinched back when her older Sister's normally bright Grey eyes had darkened into a swirling storm.

  
"Try me, Little girl. You will do as I say." Juli said quietly making Sansa swallow hard and she ran out of the Hall in tears.

  
Juli sighed and sat back in her seat, putting her face in her hands. She would have to tell Father and Mother about Sansa's foul language, such words were beneath a girl of her standing. They would be heard more from the smallfolk than a Lady of a great house.

  
"Where would Sansa even know such a word?" Robert asked Juli quietly, he himself would never have thought that the perfect little lady that Sansa played would know such a word let alone use it in perfect context.

  
"Probably heard it from one of the Maids. They are from small villages so their language isn't as refined as ours." Juli answered removing her hands from her face.

  
"Hmm, Arya won't hear such language from the maids at the castle. We hire girls from the city of good standing and make sure they know the penalty for using such words." Robert said sipping from his cup.

  
"Which is?" Juli asked curiously.

  
"A dose of the hottest spices on their tongues. It takes hours for the burning to subside." Robert said and Juli's eyebrows arched in consideration.

  
"I may talk to Father about consequences for foul words from the Maids, especially ones that are near the younger children." Julietta said before standing up from the table.

  
"If you'll excuse me, I must tell Father about Sansa's behavior." Juli said pressing a kiss against her husband's cheek before turning and leaving the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't believe it's been six months since I last updated, I am so sorry.


	6. Clearing things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to clear a few things up.

I feel the need to address some issues regarding a few comments.

**Sansa** : Yes, I may be a little harsh but she was an utter brat during the whole first season until her father's death and she found out just what a monster Joffrey was. The girl all but killed her father just because she was besotted with becoming a princess and future queen. Now I know that wasn't her intention but she thought she knew better than her father. Also the whole thing with the Butcher Boy and Joffery just made me furious especially after Joffery threatened to kill her little _sister_. she was too worried about ruining her precious betrothal then to defend her sister

**Ned** : Ned had some faults but wasn't as bad as some of the other Starks, the main major fault was never telling Catelyn about Jon's true parentage thus making Jon a target of Catelyn's fury. He may not have been able to tell anyone else but he could've told his Wife and therefore lessening some of the shame of having a bastard living in her home and perhaps letting Jon have the mother he needed.

**Catelyn** : Oooh boy where do I start? I do know that I am making her worse than what she was. Catelyn had many faults and I increased them tenfold, this is what writing is it allows you to either make a character god-like or make them the villain. Catelyn is a good mother, I will grant you that, but I always felt she was trying to mold them into perfect lords and ladies which Arya fought against wholeheartedly, I feel that if Catelyn had looked at Arya as a separate being than Sansa maybe Arya would not have been so adverse to her lessons. When I was reading and watching I always noticed that Arya was always compared to perfect little Sansa from everyone not just Catelyn. Though I was ecstatic when Ned allowed Arya her Sword lessons, which has saved her life countless times.

**Arya** : There are many things I have changed it is true, one is how Juli always is on her side. The poor cub needs someone in her corner even Ned deferred to often to Catelyn. The girl seemed to do the things she did as a cry for attention. She was always compared to Sansa, she had no friends of her own because they always flocked to Sansa and then teased her mercilessly. Jeyne was the worst though my heart broke when I found out what happened to her. No one seemed to stand up for her not even Sansa when Joffrey was about to kill Arya.

Now here is a slight lesson about Jon. In one of the first few comments, I received there was a note that Jon had no right to take over Winterfell and "Play the Game" for the Iron Throne, that he had no Stark blood since he was Rhaegar's trueborn son. Jon still has a claim to Lord of Winterfell, he still thinks he is Ned Starks son and so do the others despite them still thinking he's a bastard. While his true parentage is unknown in the show except for Sam and Bran knowing, we know that he is the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, they were married in the Old Ways and thus any children they had were not bastards. Jon is literally the only one except for Daenerys who has a right to the throne. He is the direct descendant of the Targaryen line and he has Stark blood meaning that he does have a right to Winterfell even though we all know that Sansa will take over. I do my research.

**Author's Note:**

> Lullaby that Juli sings is Wolf Song from Ronja: The robbers daughter.


End file.
